Cruel Intentions
by denverhockeygirl
Summary: Set during D2. When the new Ducks show up, they may play nice together on the ice, but off the ice it is a completely different story. What will the new found love triangles and manipulation mean for the team? [het]
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Intentions**

**--------**

**Author's Note**: This is a collaboration with me (denverhockeygirl) and spikeyhairgood. She wrote this first chapter. We'll be switching in and out on it, it should be a fun write/read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Ducks go to Disney. You know the drill.

**--------**

**Chapter One: **On the Verge

--------

"This guy." Guy mumbled to Charlie, as the team walked to the locker room from the ice, with Connie talking up a storm with one of the new players, Luis Mendoza.

"Don't worry about it, man." Charlie said, as Guy's hand formed a fist at the sight of Connie, giggling at whatever Luis was saying. "Averman was just joking around before."

"No, Charlie." Guy said, shaking his head. "She's the one who brought it up, saying he was a good looking skater. She's the one who's talking to him right now. Averman just pointed out the obvious."

Charlie sighed, with no response except, "Don't make a big deal out of it, Guy. It's just gonna get you guys in a fight."

Guy watched as Connie laughed loudly, and put her hand onto to Luis's arm.

"Oh, there is definitely going to be a fight."

--------

"Connie, what the hell are you doing?" Guy's face was red, as he paced back and forth, anger and frustration brewing, evident on his face. His fist formed as he asked himself, 'Why are we still together when you want to be with every other guy but me?'

"Guy! Stop freaking out, it's no big deal. I was talking to him because he was our new to the team, not because I want him in my pants." Connie stood up, from the bench in the locker room that echoed with their voices. Guy clenched his jaw, just like she knew he would.

'Just end it all.' Guy considered to himself, as he sat down, and Connie looked down at him.

"Are we okay now?" Connie asked, sitting next to him. "I'm so tired of arguing about this."

"I don't know." Guy whispered, and her face fell in disappointment.

"Fine." Connie stood up, "Just call me when you're done with your menstrual cycle." Guy watched her brown hair, sway from side to side, as she walked out of the locker room, leaving him to contemplate staying in a relationship that felt like it was passing away like a fad.

--------

Connie, who stormed by Julie, without realizing she was there, walked towards Luis, who was smiling.

"Hey." Luis realized the scowl on her face, "What's wrong?"

Connie shook her head, and clenched her teeth, "Guy. God, he makes me so mad. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. He's always picking a fight with me. It feels like that what we're always doing. Fighting."

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Luis asked, disregarding anything she said in her rant.

"What?" Connie asked, bewildered that he offered no advice to her.

"I think you should get your mind off it. What's the best way to do that, other than eating?" Luis said, with a smile, which soon caught on to Connie, who found herself smiling at the Latino, with a strong jaw line, and amazing smile.

"Sure, let's go eat."

--------

'Do you really want to be in this relationship? She's so on and off, you never know what's going with her. You never know if she's gonna dump you, for some guy like Luis.' Guy was asking himself, until he heard Julie's voice break the silence in the locker room.

"Guy?" Julie slowly walked in. "Hey, are you okay? Connie seemed pretty upset when she walked out of her, and I heard a lot of yelling, so."

'She looks trustworthy enough.' Guy thought as he shrugged, and sighed, "I don't know. We just got into another fight. As part of the team, you'll get used to the arguing we do as daily routine."

Julie nodded as she sat down, "Do you wanna talk about?"

Guy stared at her face, filled with genuine concern, "We always have these fight about her and other guys. She's always flirting, and she thinks I can't see it, but I do." Guy rolled his eyes, "I think she likes Luis."

"Well, he is pretty hot." Julie said, followed by a laugh.

Guy smiled, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," Julie contained her chuckle, "Go on."

The two continued the conversation, in the locker room that lasted for an hour and a half. It was about the same time span that Connie and Luis went out to eat.

--------


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Intentions**

**--------**

**Author's Note**: I wrote this chapter. I've always seen Connie as the manipulative one, her character irks me. However the way things got set up I decided to try my hand at making Julie the catty, manipulative one. We'll see how it goes, it will be fun to play with her character that way.

**Disclaimer**: Ducks go to Disney. You know the drill.

**--------**

**Chapter Two: **Pussy Cat

--------

Julie walked out of the locker room, grinning roguishly. Germaine, so far, was a great catch. In their short meeting she'd found out that, though his dad drifted in and out of his life, he was a successful CEO at some finance company in Chicago. Future finances aside, he was cute. Soft lips, wavy blonde hair, given a year, she was sure he'd turn out to be a looker.

'Yep.' She sighed to herself. 'I am my mother's daughter.' Her dad influenced her to play hockey. Her mother influenced her to scheme, battle and manipulate the world to serve her needs. Her mom had grown up in a trailer in some podunk logging town on the Quebec border. By the time she was eighteen she had gotten the foreman's prep school son to fall for her and moved to Bangor to play trophy wife. She'd all but cut off ties with her parents and other family, not wanting to be associated with anything so "trailer trash", as she often said.

As a young girl Julie had felt bad for her dad, an honest man and a hard worker, who was always catering to his over medicated, over botoxed wife. She worshiped her older brothers and was doted on by her father, the perfect little tomboy. But ever since entering middle school Julie's mother had started to pay attention to her only daughter. She said she was pretty, that with a few tools, some make up and a pair of stilettos Julie would get further than she ever did. From an emotionally distant mother, the sudden attention was heaven to the former tomboy and she lavished it, doing anything to retain it. It didn't matter how many goals she stopped or As she got, her mother only cared when she was able to woo the attention of unsuspecting, worthy males.

Before she left to join Team USA, her family had a going away party for her. Her dad and brothers gave her a new Koho stick, the one she'd been salivating over down at the Players' Bench store on Main Street. They told her to go, have fun and play hard. A few wine coolers later her mother sat her down and gave her a tube of mascara. She told her to go make nice with the boys because you never knew who would be the next NHL player. She planned on taking her entire family's advice to heart she smiled, as she pushed assertively through the double doors into the searing Los Angeles sunshine.

--------

"You have got to be kidding me." Connie squealed delightedly, hand over her mouth in shock.

"No, I swear if we hadn't made it around that corner I'd still be sitting in juvie, instead of enjoying the company of an unnamed young woman for lunch this afternoon." Luis winked subtly, leaning back ever so slightly in the plastic chair.

"You're too smooth Mendozza, you know that." The girl regained her composure, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I haven't laughed this much in months, but we are teammates."

"So that's what's preventing this from escalating and not your boyfriend?" Luis raised his eyebrow at Connie mischievously. She bit her lip sternly.

"That was an assumed. I just want to clarify how seriously I take this team. The Ducks are my life, I put them before anything."

"It's good to see a girl with principle, so rare these days." Luis nodded honestly. "Now what about Guy?"

"Guy… he's a great hockey player. You should respect that… you will respect that."

"And?" The Latino longed candidly for another answer.

"I love him."

"As long as you truly believe that, I will respect that. Just don't disrespect yourself by lying. You deserve better than that kind of deception." Luis nodded perceptively. Connie paused for a minute, fighting the urge to grab a chunk of her hair and twirl it around her finger, a nervous habit that manifested itself far too often. For once she had nothing to say. It was going to be a long tournament.

--------

"Hey Conway, slow down!" A familiar voice boomed from behind him. Charlie shifted his heavy hockey bag onto his other shoulder and stopped.

"What Fulton?" He sighed wiping a matted curl from his forehead. He'd been outside for all of five minutes and the heat was melting him. He would never get used to being in California, he was Minnesota born and raised.

"I well, had a question for you. About those new people, the new Ducks." The Bash Brother nervously shifted his gaze to the heat radiating from the pavement.

"Spit it out man, I can't stand to be outside any longer."

"Well, what do you think about them?" He looked up, pushing his blue bandana further on his head.

"Don't worry man. You still got that guy from Chicago. He may look tough but I'd put money on you in an alley after midnight any night man." The captain told his defenseman supportively. Fulton sighed, looking at his captain then at Adam, who stood silently next to Charlie as usual.

"I'm not worried about Portman. I mean that guy from Florida and that girl goalie. Something about them and Connie and Guy didn't seem… right." Fulton shrugged.

Charlie's big brown eyes got bigger as a grin cracked open his misted face. "You're kidding me. We're at the World Junior Championships and you're worried that Connie and Guy will break up? Man I never did understand you Fult. You're a good kid but really?" Charlie chortled to himself.

"I mean it man. I don't say it because I'm into all that mushy crap. It just would be a bad time for something to happen to them. They've been together for… like ever. Think of what the team would be like if they broke up. Especially because of some new players we didn't even want." Fulton pushed stubbornly.

"Don't worry. This heat is making you crazy man. Take off some of that black stuff, you must be roasting." Charlie waved off his teammate's concern. "Come with me and Banksie, we're going back to the hotel and are going to hit the pool. This winter heat wave is ridiculous." Fulton stopped and looked at Banks.

"The heat causes people to do crazy things." He stated calmly, placing his free hand into the pocket of his khaki pants. "Fulton may have a point Conway. I'd watch out."

"You guys." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here." Skeptically Fulton followed his teammates, mind engulfed by Adam's words. 

--------


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruel Intentions**

**--------**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys. I'm glad that there are reviews for this. We're happy you like the situations that we threw our little ducks in. Anyway, keep telling what you think, we love those reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Ducks go to Disney. You know the drill.

**--------**

**Chapter Three: **Guilt and Seduction

--------

Guy was bending forward, his legs exchanging the pressure to go faster, as he glided through the ice. The cool air of the rink was flowing through his hair, whipping his face, and filling his nostrils with a cool feeling that he always loved about skating around the rink for fun. It was nice to skate without the fear of slamming you against the wall was not a constant fear. He turned to stop, spraying the ice onto the boards, and proceeded to wipe it off.

"Hey," A voice behind him was tiny, and small. Guy turned around expecting to see Connie, but found Julie smiling shyly at him.

"Hey," Guy replied, facing the boards again. Julie's jaw dropped slightly, and skated over to lightly touch his back. He looked over to her hand, and then his gaze moved to her face.

"You feel better than yesterday?" Julie's asked, her face lying with concern.

"Yeah." Guy nodded, "Much better. I have to talk to Connie today. I'm gonna try to fix it."

Julie glared when Guy turned to wipe the last few streaks of ice off the boards.

"Well I was just thinking-" Julie was interrupted when a stern voice called out Guy's name. The voice was Fulton's, who was signaling Guy to skate to the other side of the rink.

"Uh," Guy nodded at Fulton. Guy could tell it was important by the tone of Fulton's voice. "I'll talk to you later Julie, I gotta get over there." Guy skated away, leaving Julie with her blood boiling inside of her. Julie's jaw clenched at the sight of Guy skating away, and Fulton staring at her contemplatively.

Guy made his way across the ice, slowing down when he could see Fulton's stare, which wasn't on him. "What are you looking at?" Guy began to skate backwards to see Julie step off the ice, her eyes still on Fulton and Guy.

"I don't have a good feeling about her, man." Fulton said truthfully, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Why? She's cool. I was talking to her yesterday for a while, after me and Connie had yet another, and may I say, redundant fight."

"She may seem cool, but I can see it in her eyes. This isn't gonna be good for the team Guy. That Luis kid too, something is definitely up with them," Fulton looked over at Guy, who cringed at the sound of Luis's name. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't like that Luis guy," Guy's fist still clenched at the mention of his name.

"That's because he wants to get with your girlfriend. That may be important, but I think there's something more behind it," Guy raised an eyebrow at Fulton. "It's not gonna be good."

"It's not that serious, Fult. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Me and Connie will be fine, and if that Luis kid has the balls to even mess with me and Connie… well, I have you to back me up, right?" Guy put his hand on Fulton's shoulder. "You gotta loosen up. They're our teammates now."

"Because they have to be. It's not that serious, yet." Fulton shook his head, as they skated out of the rink. "I don't trust that Julie chick either. She's cute, but she gives me a bad vibe."

"What the hell are you talking about man? This is not talk of Fulton Reed," Guy stepped out, and turned to Fulton. "It's only been a day. Give them a week or something before you completely misjudge them." Fulton nodded, as an agreement. "Except Mendoza, you can beat the hell out of him because he  
gives you a bad vibe, I don't really care about that guy."

Fulton laughed, and Guy chuckled as they walked to put their skates away.

--------

Walking out into the food area, Guy could spot Connie, rearranging her food, and mixing it together.

"So that's what's preventing this from escalating and not your boyfriend?" What Luis had said was running through her brain. 'Was that true? Or was he just making it up to confuse me?' Questions were running through Connie's brain that she didn't even notice when Guy sat next to her. She only felt his presence because he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, and he looked at her confused, holding her from falling off the bench.

"You okay?" He asked, and she stared at him.

'No.' She wanted to say it, but she could never say that to him. It would break him in half knowing what was going through her mind. Especially knowing she went to go hang out with Luis, the day before.

"Yeah, I just didn't know you were there, you just scared me a little," She presented a slight smile towards him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Guy said, looking down, his hand still on her back. "You know how I get when it comes to other guys, Connie. I'm sorry I always over react."

Connie felt her heart hold a feeling of guilt, so she grabbed his hand, holding onto him to make herself feel that the guilt can just maybe go away. Little did she know that Guy came to apologize because of the same guilt he was starting to feel.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know I always encourage the fights, and I always just walk away." The two were looking at their hands intertwined, as smiles and laughs soon started to come into the conversation that started with guilt and nervousness.

Julie watched from afar, observing the two, a plan forming in her mind. She wasn't used to the guy going back to the girlfriend. It wasn't something that she wanted to get used to either. In order for the plan she was scheming, she had to have an accomplice. Portman wouldn't do it, because he was already on really good terms with the team. Dwayne wouldn't know how to play this game of seduction. But, the boy who was already playing the game of breakup with her would be up to the task. Julie turned on her heel, and  
walked in search for Luis Mendoza.

--------


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruel Intentions**

**--------**

**Author's Note**: So apparently I (the one who is uploading and formatting the chapters, denverhockeygirl/Kaila), am doing a heinous job at telling you who has written which chapter (this being a co-write and all). Right now, I've written all the even numbers, and my wonderful, patient friend spikeyhairgood has provided the amazing odd numbered chapters. Sorry for not clarifying that well in the past. You think a university education would help me in these types of things. I guess not.

**Disclaimer**: Ducks go to Disney. You know the drill.

**--------**

**Chapter Four: **Cat Nip

--------

Luis was sitting at a table, surrounded by a group of gawking pre-teens, Julie recognized them as members of the junior Canadian figure skating team. Besides their matching red warm up jackets, the overload of glitter and exaggerated blue eye shadow that gave them the same aura as kiddy harlots was a dead give away. Of course her new teammate was devouring the attention they were so tackily dousing him with. 'Typical.' She rolled her eyes as she spat to herself.

Mustering a flirtatious yet provocative smirk, she strolled up to the table and gentle brushed Luis's shoulder.

"Hey Cat Lady." He spun around.

"Make room for another?" She alluringly batted her eyelashes.

"I can always make room for a teammate." He beamed pushing a small mousy looking red head away to make room for Julie, much to the young girl's disappointment. The blonde goalie smiled, now authentically. She already knew his weakness, smooth talking and a sickening amount of adoration. Guys were all the same, self-absorbed prats.

"Great, would you mind if we had a minute alone?" She asked, raising her eyebrows menacingly at the other girls.

"For you the world." He said slickly, in a greasy tone that made Julie feel dirty. He was going to be perfect for her plan. "Sorry ladies." He turned to his squealing fan club. "Hockey talk. You all know where to find me though right?" The girls nodded mesmerized, but disappointed to be pushed away. A now pouting redhead led her teammates away.

"You're sick, you know that Mendozza." Julie spat, flipping her hair back subtly.

"Now why do you say that? I can't just leave fans in the dust can I?" He asked her, a fake look of innocence plastered on his face.

"Of course not. All I am saying is that instead of pimping ten year old New Kids From the Block fans, you could have a mature young woman, with class and grace." She dreamily stroked his arm, out of the corner of her eye she caught the scowls of the figure skaters who were now trying to hide behind another table and she had to hide her smile. "You could have any girl here you want." Her gray eyes caught his gaze.

"I didn't know you were such a charmer Gaffney." He smirked.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know Luis. They don't call me the Cat Lady for nothing." She licked her bottom lip ever so slightly.

Luis raised his eyebrows first, in shock, then growled softly. "My, my, what an animal."

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" She leaned in closer to him.

"Oh would I." Julie could tell he was barely able to contain himself. He was far too cool and smooth to break down, but she could tell from his raspy breaths and the sweat ever so slightly collecting on his hairline weren't from the heat… at least the heat outside.

"You bag Connie Moreau and I'll show you what an animal I can really be." She whispered into his ear, nipping it softly before she pulled her head back.

"And if I don't?"

She looked at the gold cross around his neck. "I get that." She stated, sweeping her fingers softly across his exposed collarbone. "And you don't get this." She swept her hand across her own chest.

"Quite a game you have set up here Gaffney."

"If you don't want to play I could always get another guy." She frowned, slowly sliding down the bench from him. "Someone who can handle it."

He grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"No. I'm in. I'm always up for a challenge."

--------Fulton stood on the far side of the food court, overwhelmed with disgust. There was no way even Charlie would be able to convince him there wasn't something right with Mendozza and Gaffney. Seeing them drool all over each other convinced him they were nothing but trouble. There was something… evil about the vibe he got from them. He wasn't going to let them get away with it.

Whatever it was.

--------


	5. Chapter 5

**Cruel Intentions**

**--------**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, spikeyhairgood/marie here. It took me a while to get this chapter in to denverhockeygirl/kaile, so I apologize for the wait. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and please, keep em' coming.

**Disclaimer**: Ducks go to Disney. You know the drill.

**--------**

**Chapter Five: **Piece of Cake

--------

Walking at a steady pace, knowing this pace, all the female eyes following him could get a good look; Luis made his way towards the cafeteria. Connie Moreau. This was going to be an easy task for him. It didn't matter that she already had a boyfriend, Luis knew the one time they had lunch that if he put just a little effort into getting to Moreau, then she would be his, in a flash. It was the boyfriend he would have to get out of her mind first. But this wasn't the challenge that he was facing. The challenge was Julie Gaffney. The way she smiled, and seduced him; it was new to Luis, and he wanted it. He wanted her. Even if it meant breaking the Ducks favorite couple, he was going to have Julie Gaffney.

Standing next to the door, watching Connie and Guy, Luis was interrupted by a girl, smirking at him from across the doorway. She walked towards him, as Luis examined her body thinking, 'Pretty face, nice body, decent rack. She'll do.'

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," Luis smirked back, looking at her body get closer to his. "I'm Luis. Your name?" She smiled, ready to answer, before Julie's hand grazed Luis's back as she walked by.

With that one stroke, Luis walked away from the girl, and entered the cafeteria remembering the task that was to be done. He could get with any pretty face, decent rack girls, but Julie Gaffney? She wasn't giving in to Luis, and it was driving him crazy.

Luis watched as Guy stood up, ready to leave, leaning down to give Connie a kiss. Turning around, Luis hoped that Guy wouldn't see him on his way out, to keep away any suspicions about him. Once Luis knew Guy was gone, he smirked to himself, and walked towards Connie, who stared at her food.

"Hey Moreau," Luis said, sitting down besides her, edging his seat a little closer.

Startled, Connie jumped a little, and then scooted her seat farther away. Luis knew that she was already feeling guilty, and now she was trying her best to stay away from Luis. He smiled, feeling a tiny challenge, "Oh hey Luis. I was just gonna-"

"You wanna walk around?" Luis asked, depicting anything she was saying, as she was grabbing her purse.

"Uh," Connie looked around, and Luis put a hand on her thigh.

"C'mon. We'll get to walk around and look at stores. It'll be fun," He said, as she began to melt at his touch.

Connie gave a nod, standing, "Sure, only for a little bit though." She walked out the cafeteria doors, and Luis followed along, biting his lip knowing this was going to be a piece of cake.

--------

"What are you doing?" Julie jumped at the sound of Fulton's voice, as she watched Luis and Connie walk out the double doors.

Julie turned around, eyes innocent, and smiled, "What are you talking about?"

Fulton's face was stern as he looked down, "You know what I'm talking about, Julie. You touching Luis, and you two ready to grope each other, you talking to Guy when he's upset, and Luis talking to Connie. I know he's not up to being her friend, so what's going on?"

Julie laughed, acting innocence really well, "Fulton, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm Guy's friend, and Luis and I are just friends too. I don't know about Luis and Connie; you should ask Connie or Luis about that. But I have no clue to what you're talking about when you say something is up."

"I don't know Julie," Fulton said, and with that, Julie lightly laid her hand on Fulton's chest.

"Fulton, you might just be paranoid," Julie inched closer to him. "You have to lighten up, it's okay." Julie smirked to herself, walking away, as Fulton kept his eyes on her.

--------

"So how long have you and Guy been going out?" Luis asked, as Connie window-shopped.

"Oh," She said, pulling her purse over her shoulders. "Two years."

Luis nodded, "That's a long time for our age."

"Yeah, I guess," Connie smiled to herself, just thinking of her and Guy when they first started going out.

"You guys haven't been with anybody else since you guys got together?" Luis asked, as Connie shook her head. "Man, that's gotta be rough."

Connie looked at Luis, "Uh, well, no, not really."

"Oh," Luis gave a shrug. "That would be a long time for me. To not experience how it would be to go out with someone else? I mean you guys are young. I just feel like it would be a waste if I didn't get to date other people." Connie looked down, as if she had thought about this before. "But that's just me." Luis smiled at her, and she smiled politely back, turning her head in the other direction, feeling the guilt rise in her stomach again.

--------


End file.
